In general, electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, smartphones, and portable terminals, automatically register a call in a call log after a performing call function.
A call log function records information on another party (e.g., another user or contact) whom a user of an electronic device makes a call. In addition, when the user attempts to make a call by selecting an item from a call log list, the call log function connects a call to another party that the user called before corresponding to the selected call item. In addition or in the alternative, the call log function may be used for recording a content on another party with whom a call or communication is made.
For example, the call log function does not merely record the phone number of the other party and call time as a call list. The call log function also allows a user to easily retrieve information corresponding to the corresponding other party phone number by searching for information recorded on a phone book on the basis of the phone number of the other party, so that a user may determine relevant contact information associated with the other party (e.g., determine who is the other party) with ease. If the corresponding other party phone number is not recorded on the phone book, information corresponding to the corresponding other party phone number is not provided.
Recently, the phone number of the other party may be searched from a phone book and information corresponding to the phone number of the other party may be provided from information recorded on a server through internet communication. Thereafter, the phone number of the other party and/or the information corresponding to the phone number of the other party may be displayed by an electronic device.
According to the related art, information corresponding to the phone number of the other party may be provided from an internal memory of an electronic device or from an internet server.
If there is a linked (e.g., tagged) phone number in a webpage or a message in an electronic device according to the related art, and if the linked phone number is selected, a call establishment may be attempted to the linked phone number. For example, a call is made by selecting a phone number of another party received through a messenger or through a result searched through a webpage.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a call connection using a phone number link tag in a webpage and a recent call list according thereto through a technique according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a screen 100 is a search result screen when a search word “Pizza Hut” is input and searched in a specific integrated webpage. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a Pizza Hut homepage address or phone number may be provided on a screen.
At this point, if a Pizza Hut phone number “1588-5888” 105 of a link tag is selected by a user of an electronic device, then, as shown in a screen 110, a phone call application may provide a call connection to “1588-5888” 105. In the call connection screen 110, a dialed phone number (e.g., 1588-5888) 115, the other party image information 117, or a plurality of function keys 119 may be provided. If the other party image is not registered, a default image is provided. The plurality of function keys are soft keys for end call, call recording, keypad, and call sound mute. Thereafter, when the call connection is terminated, as shown in a screen 120, a call connection content 125 of 1588-5588 may be recorded in a call log list.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a call connection using a phone number link tag in a message and a recent call list according thereto through a technique according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a screen 200 is a screen of receiving the Pizza Hut phone number received from another party user during message transmission through a message application. If a Pizza Hut phone number “1588-5888” 205 of a link tag is selected by a user of an electronic device, as shown in a screen 210, a phone call application may provide a call connection to “1588-5888” 205. In the call connection screen 210, a dialed phone number (e.g., 1588-5888) 215, the other party image information 217, or a plurality of function keys 219 may be provided. If the other party image is not registered, a default image is provided. The plurality of function keys are soft keys for end call, call recording, keypad, and call sound mute. Thereafter, when the call connection is terminated, as shown in a screen 220, a call connection content 225 of 1588-5588 may be recorded in a call log list.
Although a call connection is attempted conveniently and easily by using a phone number link tag in a content (e.g., a webpage or an instant message including the phone number link tag), after the call is connected, because only an outgoing phone number is provided in a call log list and because a user may have difficulty remembering the other party associated with an incoming or dialed phone number and a target, the user may have difficulty remembering to whom the user makes a call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.